Unrequited Love - Maybe Not?
by NubsTheHylian
Summary: Marth has had a crush on Roy for the longest time. He then all of a sudden finds out that Roy likes someone else! But Peach has a plan that may get him to like Marth. Will it work? A RoyXMarth fanfiction.


"Zelda! I have something for you!" Cried Peach, as she sped down the halls of the Smash Manor. In her hand, she waved a bright pink envelope with "Zelda" written neatly on the back.

"Peach? What is it?" She handed her the envelope and a smile formed on Zelda's face. "Oh, I get it. Is this an invite to your annual slumber party? You know you don't have to give me one since we're roomies." Peach beamed and nodded.

"You bet it is! Wanna help me hand out the invites? There are some new girls I want to come, and it'd be nice if you could,"

"I suppose. I have nothing better to do anyway!" They exchanged giggles before Peach shoved a handful of invites into the other princess's hands.

—

"Is there a Robin in here?" Peach called in the very crowded common room. Two people stood up from the sofas, who looked much like each other. Except one was a man and the other a girl!

"We both are!" The man called.

"Oh… I was looking for a girl Robin?" The man sat down and continued talking to a blonde boy, and the girl walked over to Peach.

"You needed me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you were free this weekend? I'm hosting a slumber party so all us girls can get to know each other!" Peach handed her an invitation.

"Oh, Lucina was telling me about this! Sure I can come, thanks!"

As Robin was walking away, the princess heard frantic calls for her name.

"Peach, Peach, Peach, Peach!" It was Prince Marth, who did not sound happy. She knew Marth very well, as he was another one of her closest friends, and she knew what he sounded like when he was upset.

"Marth! What is it? What's wrong?" The Altean bit his bottom lip before saying quietly,

"...It's Roy…."

"Oh. What happened? Did you tell him?"

"No I… Can we talk in your room or something? I don't want anyone overhearing."

Once they were in Roy's room, Marth broke down to his knees in tears. Peach rubbed his back, very worried about her friend. Neither of them said a thing, Marth just sobbed into his hands while Peach played with his sapphire locks reassuringly.

Many of the Smashers thought they were dating, but they couldn't be any more wrong. Marth wasn't into girls. Once he got himself together, he wiped his eyes before taking off his princely gloves (which were wet from tears), and sat down on Peach's pink bed.

"He… He doesn't like me…"

"What?! How can you be so sure? Did you ask him?" Marth looked down as his red eyes welled up with tears again.

"He told me who he does like." Peach nodded, telling him to go on.

"Well uh… I'm not supposed to tell you… He thinks since every girl here are friends, they'll tell her,"

"Wait. So you're telling me he's straight? As in, not gay?" Marth nodded.

"How the heck is that possible? Well, I guess I owe Zelda ten bucks now."

"…You made a bet about Roy's orientation?"

"I seriously thought he liked yo- oh… Sorry Marth…" Marth was crying again.

"It's you."

"What?"

"Roy likes you, which makes it even worse. It's a huge love triangle, I like him, he likes you, and you like Pit. It's just not fair!" Marth fell back on Peach's bed and continued to cry while she tried to process what he just said.

—

Marth lay flat on his bed that night. He was still very upset, but he got all his crying out at Peach's. He didn't want his roommate to see him crying, it would make him think he was a wimp. He was thinking about Roy, and how upset he'd be once he finds out that Peach doesn't like him back. Then, his roommate walked in…

"Hey Marth,"

"Hey Roy.." That's right, Marth and Roy are roommates. The redhead looked over Marth.

"Hm… You've been crying," Marth shot up, almost hitting Roy in the head with his own.

"W-what?! No I haven't!"

"It's okay, Marth, I know you have… Your eyes are red. What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that… Today I found out the person I like isn't into me as well and I guess I wasn't prepared for that…"

"I see. Wanna tell me who it is-"

"N-no! I mean… No, I don't really want to talk about it," Marth's cheeks were bright red.

"Okay… You don't have to tell me, I understand. If it makes you feel any better, I asked Peach out today…" Marth cringed on the inside. "And she said she didn't feel the same. So I guess both our loves are unrequited eh?" Roy tried to lighten the mood by smiling slightly. But Marth just sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower…" Marth entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He could hear Roy sigh before he turned on the shower.

First Marth took off his shirt. Then off went the pants, leaving him in his boxers when he realized he forgot a towel. He then slipped out of the bathroom to grab one. Roy, who was drawing in a sketchbook, quickly flipped the page to a clean one.

"Um, just grabbing a towel." Roy nodded when Marth took one from their dresser and went back into the bathroom to take his shower.


End file.
